Music Inspires The Most Random Things
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: iPod Challenge Response... Pretty diffucult. Follows canon for once. No actual pairings, so there's no reason to kill me, right? ...Right? R&R please
1. Predictable

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: Well, I found an amusing challenge that I couldn't refuse! Ten drabbles based off of songs chosen at random by my iPod (full info at the end.) So, maybe I should note that Wizard Rock seemed to want to pop up a lot? No, seriously, no lies. There are three WRock-song-based ones… all based off of songs by the Remus Lupins (love). I'm releasing these in two-chapter installments to see if I get any reviews. Anyway, here we go._

**Predictable**

_Song by Good Charlotte_

Harry left, but she knew he would. She knew it, but she'd hoped otherwise.

Ginny didn't know why she did it… she should have known.

She wanted to break his heart like he had hers, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it.

She tried to act like it didn't bug her, but it did.

She'd been hung up on Harry since she was ten. Sure, she liked the boys she'd gone out with, but they just weren't Harry. So, when she did get a chance, she took it.


	2. Family Portrait

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: P!nk! Yay! And this one was really easy!_

**Family Portrait**

_Song by P!nk_

The Blacks were a respectable family. On the outside, at least.

Andromeda left, married a Muggleborn, to the shame of the family. There'd been a fight, a huge fight, hexes, curses, and everything else, and then she'd left. Walburga blew her niece off of the tree.

Sirius was a Gryffindor. That was the first sign that maybe the Blacks weren't like they pretended. He broke all of the rules, both of the family and of the school. His life at home hadn't been like Andromeda's. She, at least, had something of a nice home life until she left. Sirius wasn't so lucky. Of course, he wasn't the recessive type. He fought. He hated everything about his family. Everything.

Regulus didn't leave. He was a Slytherin, as was expected, joined the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, and been a respectable Pureblood. He didn't care that his brother left, he'd been long gone anyway, hadn't he? Sirius and Andromeda ruined the family's image, and Regulus was sure that was what his mother cried about… but what if it wasn't…? He shook the thought from his head. There was no way. No way. But, what if they were right? What if he really should have left before he became one of the Death Eaters, the people Sirius hated and fought? After all, the Dark Lord was killing his brother and cousins' friends. He'd come to this realization far too late, so he tried to make amends.

After all, what is death, but the next great adventure?


	3. Give Up The Ghost

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: Okay, I swear, my iPod was on random shuffle and the Remus Lupins came on! This was, obviously, easy to write. Because, well, the idea is pretty much already in Potter-form._

**Give Up The Ghost**

_Song by the Remus Lupins._

It wasn't nice. Who would think that the Death Eaters would be a nice experience? But Bellatrix loved every moment of it. The Dark Lord was the one she loved most.

Andromeda wasn't her sister. Narcissa was, because she was a good Pureblood. She'd married Lucius, who was a Death Eater, and a respecible citizen to the rest of the Wizarding community.

Regulus… well, he'd tried to get out. She laughed thinking of it. There was no getting out.

Sirius was a stranger. Perhaps someone she'd fight in a duel, but she didn't know him. Dumbledore and his Order wouldn't win. Were they stupid?

Bellatrix wasn't.


	4. Get Out of This Town

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: This one just seemed to scream "Sirius" to me. Well, listen to the song, or even simply look at the title. …And yes, I do like some country, as punkish as people may think me._

**Get Out of This Town**

_Song by Carrie Underwood._

Sirius had to leave, didn't you see? The house was killing him. His family were bigoted pigs, and were probably plotting to kill him.

He hadn't made any plans to leave, but he hadn't unpacked his trunk either.

After all, if he wanted to go somewhere there was the Knight Bus, and if that failed, the Muggle Underground.

He hated this house, this family, this pureblood-mania. He had to leave.

The House Elf was probably trying to poison him… maybe Regulus was stopping him, but Sirius didn't think his brother was that compassionate. Maybe to save Kreacher's life, but not for his own brother.

Sirius had to leave that place.


	5. High School Never Ends

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: BFS! I was, actually, thinking about how true this song is! (Even though I'm still in high school myself). (There may be a hint of ReLy, but I swear I didn't plan it that way… metaphorically speaking._

**High School Never Ends**

_Song by Bowling for Soup._

Remus didn't know what he'd expected from the world. Maybe tolerance? But, no. There were the clicks, over there. Pureblood maniacs, popular witches and wizards, people who couldn't stand up for themselves, people who read too much.

The only thing that changed was the amount of people.

So many people were still concerned for status.

Lily… she wasn't. She was sweet, and didn't care that he was… well…

Other people hated him by default. Why? He couldn't help it.

But he realized that it'd always be this way.

Everyone was gossip-obsessed, and the only thing that had changed was the war.

He still had his friends… and Lily. They'd never betray him or leave him.


	6. Whatsername

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: The first time I heard this song, an idea popped into my head… but you can decide who this is for yourself._

**Whatsername**

_Song by Green Day._

He was still hung up on her. Well, why shouldn't he be? Lily was beautiful, smart, compassionate, and…

And he was an idiot.

He'd seen her, in Diagon Alley. She saw him, and then looked away.

He wondered, bitterly, if she ever married Potter. Probably, and then they could have their happy family. It should have been him she was in love with.

He couldn't go by a day without missing her.

It seemed like an eternity ago, they were friends.

But his regrets were useless, and she was still there, in his head.

He half-wished that he could forget her, but he really didn't want to.

He could never turn back to that day, and change things, and he could never forget her.


	7. Waldorfworldwide

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: Yay! Gred and Forge love!_

**Waldorfworldwide**

_Song by Good Charlotte_

They didn't grow up with a lot of money, like the Malfoys, but they grew up together.

Okay, that sounded cheesy, but it was true.

The twins wanted to have fun, and make some money doing it.

They'd show Malfoy.

Their mum didn't approve, but they really wanted this.

They'd be self-made millionaires and live without a care. Of course, they'd be good to their family, oh, and Harry, who gave them their start-up money.

Everything would be all right.

"We'll see you when we get there."


	8. Rita Skeeter

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: Another WRock song in which the idea was basically handed to me. Love the song to pieces, since it's obviously true and so awesome. Kind of techno-y, which is weird because I usually like rock or pop-punk (or Brit-pop). LISTEN TO THIS SONG!_

**Rita Skeeter**

_Song by The Remus Lupins._

She was vicious, and they all knew it.

She lied, and abused, but people still listened to her.

She said that the Daily Prophet was fair. What was that?

Voldemort was back. She was in denial, even though proof was all around her.

Lying, fake, rude, and cheap. Well… it's true!

Her stupid quill, and voice. "Everyone loves a rebel!" What?

She gave insects a bad name.

She butchered Dumbledore, and tried to ruin Harry.

She didn't deserve anything other than a cell in Azkaban.

But that was just Remus's opinion.


	9. The Order

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: Another WRock song in which the idea was basically handed to me. I might possibly love this song MORE than Rita Skeeter, so, seriously, people. Go on iTunes, or whatever, and BUY THIS SONG… actually, BUY THE WHOLE ALBUM!_

**The Order**

_Song by The Remus Lupins._

They really were an excellent group of witches and wizards.

They stood up for what was right, even if everyone hated them to the point where they worked in complete secret.

It wasn't easy or safe, obviously people died in wars.

But any casualties wouldn't be in vain.

They'd win. If nothing else, they'd fight to the very end.

They could take Death Eaters.

Bring it on.


	10. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

**iPod Challenge Response**

_Author's Note: As much as I love and listen to this song, it was majorly hard to write, so it's pretty short._

**You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison**

_Song By My Chemical Romance._

The Aurors always thought they'd catch them all.

They wouldn't.

Of course, some had regrets.

It changed their lives, no one could deny that. But for the better or for the worse?

It killed him a little, inside, to see his brother doing that… risking his life for what was good, while he, himself, was such a coward that he'd practically signed his own death warrant.

Sirius didn't even act like he might be killing his brother. He acted like he was having fun in half of the battles, and concentrated hard on the others.

Would anyone really win?

-X-

**So, you wanna know the challenge?**

I saw this on someone's fanfic, so I decided to try out the iPod Tag Challenge.

I wasn't tagged directly, and I won't tag anyone directly, either. So, anyone and everyone:

TRY IT

What is it?

_If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. _

_Put your iPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. _

_Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one._

This was a LOT of fun, and I'm contemplating trying this out for Narnia or BTT…


End file.
